Anshin no koibito
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: Gazette x miyavi , Yaoi lemon , FINIE , OS. La scène se passe dans les coulisses du Peace and Smile Carnival Tour. Tous les membres de la PS Compagny sont détendus, Uruha qd à lui ne partage pas l'enthousiasme général... Ma première fanfic lemon!


**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara

**Titre** _Anshin no koibito_  
**Disclaimer** Ben tiens, ça m'arrangerait qu'ils soient à mouah Mais nan, rêve toujours..  
**Pairing** miyavi x Uruha  
**Genre** Lemon avec euh… des sentiments  
**Note** La scène se passe dans les coulisses du Peace & Smile Carnival Tour 2005, plus précisément ds la loge des Gazette…

_**Anshin no koibito**_

Les groupes de la PS Compagny étaient à présent tous réunis pour un nouveau concert. Dans les coulisses, l'ambiance était détendue, chacun plaisantait avec son voisin, Hiroto taquinait Nao _(Note de Sayuri : batteur d'alice nine.) _sous l'œil amusé de Keiyuu, Reita discutait tranquillement avec Yasuno tandis que dans la loge d'à côté, Isshi et Saga buvait une bière tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Aoi égrener quelques accords. Ici et là, les autres membres se reposaient sur les sofas, parlant de tout et de rien…

Nao _(Note de Sayuri : bassiste de Kagrra) _: - NAN ! Les perruches jaunes d'Amérique du Sud ont pas besoin que Kagrra leur dédicace un single !

Mai : - Mais… ce sont des animaux en voie de…

Nao : - J'ai dit NAN !

Seul Uruha ne prenait pas part aux plaisanteries des uns et des autres, esquissant simplement de pâles sourires lorsqu'il le fallait, pour avoir l'air de garder contenance. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva pour quitter la loge, se dirigeant vers une pièce vide la jouxtant. Son air maussade n'aurait pas trompé bien longtemps ses compagnons.

Pénétrant dans la pièce à la lumière tamisée, il soupirant en s'essayant, passant autour de son cou la sangle de sa chère guitare qu'il avait laissé là pour enfin trouver un semblant de tranquillité en jouant seul. Mais les seuls accords qu'il put en tirer étaient si mélancoliques qu'ils le découragèrent tout à fait.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Oh ! Gomen Uruha, je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un ici…

- Ça ne fait rien, miya-kun… Tu ne me déranges pas.

Gêné de ce soudain blanc qui commençait à s'installer entre eux sans qu'aucun des d'eux n'avance un peu plus la conversation, miyavi hésita avant de demander :

- Et… hum… Ne saurais-tu pas où je pourrais trouver Ruki ?

- Mmmh je crois qu'il était avec Shou quand je l'ai quitté…

- Ah ! Arigatou ! lança-t-il joyeusement avant de se rendre compte de l'air abattu de son interlocuteur.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sombre… Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Uruha ne répondit pas mais continua de fixer le sol intensément, jouant un peu avec les cordes de sa guitare avant de la reposer sur son support. Ah ! S'il pouvait se confier à lui, lui dire combien il se sentait seul en ce moment, que même la présence des autres Gazette ne suffisait pas à combler son mal-être, qu'il se sentait si mal dans sa peau qu'il en venait à se dégoûter de lui-même, de ses émotions soudaines dont il avait honte lorsqu'Aoi lui parlait ou le touchait… Ah ! Si seulement il pouvait exprimer cette tristesse poignante qui l'habitait et le rendait si morose… Le chanteur l'écouterait, le comprendrait… Si seulement il pouvait parler !...

- Tout… va mal… Rien ne va… Je suis si perdu… dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Se rendant compte de l'émotion qu'il laissait transparaître dans sa voix, il se traita mentalement d'idiot et les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour que miyavi ne le voie pas ainsi.

Celui-ci posa une main compatissante sur son bras. Ce contact entraîna un frisson qui couru le long du dos du blond.

- Si ce que tu vis est trop dur à porter, laisse-moi t'aider… Laisse-moi te retrouver si tu es perdu…

Uruha renifla doucement et miyavi tourna d'une main son visage vers lui. Ses yeux de chocolat humides avaient quelque chose de si innocent que miyavi se sentit attendri par ce regard larmoyant et désespéré.

- Si tu savais… J'aurai tant besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un à qui confier mes souffrances…

- Je peux être là, moi, si tu as besoin de moi, répondit miyavi en souriant.

- Domo…

Il lui rendit son sourire, l'accompagnant d'une légère pression de la main sur la sienne. Captivé par ce visage angélique si triste, miyavi enlaça les doigts d'Uruha, admirant la finesse de ses traits, sa bouche rouge et charnue, ce cou délicat… Uruha rougit et baissa timidement les yeux sous ce regard scrutateur. Alors, doucement, miyavi se pencha vers lui et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Un nouveau frisson parcouru Uruha. Le cœur battant, il rassembla tout son courage pour l'encourager à recommencer. Cette fois-ci, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser profond et passionné, leurs langues se mouvant en une humide et sensuelle danse à l'intérieur de la bouche du guitariste. Miyavi glissa sa main derrière la nuque d'Uruha et l'attira tendrement vers lui. Puis il déposa ses baisers dans le cou du blond, déboutonnant avec une lenteur troublante la chemise de soie noir avant de passer un doigt sur le buste finement sculpté. La chaleur aux creux des reins d'Uruha commença a remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourant tout son corps tel un serpent rampant provoquant le désir de ce corps mince et attirant qui avait tout aussi envie de lui.

Alors que miyavi parsemait son torse d'humides baisers et de grisantes caresses, Uruha passa la main dans les cheveux multicolores aux odeurs toutes aussi enivrantes que celles de sa peau. Le chanteur attrapa le téton droit d'Uruha et commença à le mordiller, lui faisant pousser de petits gémissements qui exacerbèrent d'autant plus leur excitation mutuelle. miyavi renversa Uruha et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ressentant dans son sexe une tension grandissante. Sa langue experte caressa les fins muscles du ventre avant qu'il n'ouvrit la braguette avec ses dents et ne déboutonne le pantalon. Il enleva son propre tee-shirt avant de faire glisser les habits du blond sur ses longues jambes fines et de les envoyer voler à travers la pièce. Il resta alors en suspens, admirant le galbe de ces cuisses si blanches et si parfaites. Uruha observa avec délectation la lueur gourmande dans les yeux du chanteur. miyavi ne put s'empêcher de caresser et d'embrasser avec douceur et envie les cuisses du guitariste. Il colla son visage contre l'une d'elle, haletant de désir, avant de sortir de sa rêverie certes plaisante mais pas satisfaisante en soi.

La bosse formée par le boxer du blond avait déjà bien gonflée et miyavi savait qu'elle n'en était pas au stade final. Il posa délicatement son genoux tout contre et appliqua une pression suffisante pour le faire gémir. Il appuya davantage encore lorsque les gémissements aigus d'Uruha se transformant peu à peu en cri lui arrachaient les mêmes sensations jouissives. Puis il fit glisser le sous-vêtement qui ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin que le pantalon précédemment. Le membre enfin libéré commença à subir les assauts répétés de la langue de miyavi, arrachant de petits cris saccadés au guitariste toujours surpris par ces sensations. Miyavi fit glisser sa langue tout du long avant de venir titiller puis mordiller vicieusement le bout du gland. Uruha enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure multicolore tout en suppliant son amant de continuer.

- miyavi… aaah… Onegaahh… onegai… Continue… ahh...

Celui-ci poussa alors plus loin dans la recherche du plaisir, jouant avec les bourses d'Uruha du bout de ses longs doigts fins aptes aux caresses. Quand enfin Uruha se sentit à bout, miyavi pris son éveil à pleine bouche et appliqua de lents va et vient qui firent se cambrer le guitariste sous l'emprise du plaisir. Son corps si élancé et délicat se tordait sous les frottements de l'érection tendue de miyavi qui sentait dans sa bouche la virilité d'Uruha se durcir au plus haut point. Enfin, Uruha eut un hoquet avant d'atteindre l'orgasme et de libérer sa verge. Il retomba sur le divan en poussant un cri de jouissance tandis que miyavi avalait. Uruha l'appela à lui et l'embrassa goulûment, goûtant à son propre sperme avant de presser son corps contre celui toujours fiévreux de son compagnon. Celui-ci appuya davantage ses baisers, faisant clairement comprendre à son compagnon que lui aussi désirait être satisfait. Uruha approcha sa bouche de son oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

- Prends-moi, miya-kun…

miyavi grogna et aida le guitariste à se coucher sur le ventre avant d'entremêler la jambe droite du blond avec la sienne. Uruha lécha les doigts de miyavi pour les humidifier et celui-ci introduisit son index dans l'anus avant de passer un deuxième doigt. Uruha se crispa tout à coup, sentant les doigts bouger en lui. miyavi caressa ses cuisses blanches tout en lui parlant doucement.

- On est déjà allé loin… Si tu as peur on peut arrêter là… Je ne veux te forcer à rien…

Malgré tout sa voix laissait percer de la frustration mêlée de regrets. Il n'avait nul envie de lâcher son éphèbe, surtout avant d'avoir assouvi ses désirs.

- Iîe… répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il respira avant de reprendre.

- miya-kun… je… je te veux en moi… Hai, je veux que tu me fasses hurler ton nom… Oh miya-kun… Boku hikitoru !

Les yeux de miyavi s'allumèrent d'une lueur animale, il tenta de contrôler la bestialité de ses envies mais alors qu'il commença à remplacer doucement ses doigts par son sexe, saisi d'une pulsion soudaine il empala le guitariste qui hurla de douleur et de plaisir. Agrippant ses hanches, il commença à onduler contre ses reins, grognant comme une bête, prenant un malin plaisir à jouir des cris du blond qui mordait sa lèvre inférieur pour tenter de se contenir. Miyavi lapa la sueur qui perlait sur la peau veloutée de son dos pour le calmer, lui faire oublier la souffrance, et de sa main gauche il prit le membre d'Uruha et amorça de violents va et vient, torturant encore davantage le corps du blond. Lorsque l'intensité de la pénétration et de la masturbation devint trop forte, miyavi se libéra au plus profond d'Uruha, se collant à lui de tout le reste de force qu'il pouvait encore donner, tandis que son amant se déversait sur le divan. Ils jouirent en même temps, atteignant une parfaite fusion à la fois corporelle et morale.

Ils se relevèrent à bout de force, haletants mais heureux. miyavi se laissa tomber à côté d'Uruha et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui sourire tendrement.

- Arigatou, miya-kun… murmura Uruha en lui rendant son sourire.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et leurs corps s'enlacèrent, nus dans cette complicité qui les unissait maintenant. miyavi chassa une mèche rebelle du front de son amant avant que celui-ci ne pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui murmure :

- Tu n'es plus seul maintenant… Aishiteru koi no…

Uruha se serra plus fort dans les bras de miyavi, repoussant les larmes sous ses paupières. Il se sentait si heureux, si léger, si comblé…

- N'as-tu pas peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne ? demanda-t-il tout à coup, alors que le bruit de leurs respirations était couvert par une agitation extérieure.

- En as-tu peur toi ?

- N… non… je… mais n'auras-tu pas honte ?

- De quoi ? De ce que nous avons fait ? Du fait que je t'aime ?

miyavi sourit tendrement aux yeux inquiets de son koibito.

- Non je n'aurai pas honte. Au contraire j'en suis fier. Fier d'avoir pour amant une si belle créature, aussi pure physiquement que mentalement.

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle du blond. miyavi l'écrasa avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa bouche vermeille.

- Oh, miya-kun si tu savais… si tu savais comme je suis heureux… Je voudrais que cet instant ne finisse jamais…

- Où est Uruha ? demanda Ruki en entrant dans la loge où se tenait Reita.

- Mmmh ? Uru ? Euh… je ne sais pas…

- Je n'ai pas non plus trouvé miyavi, annonça Shou en s'arrêtant sur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mmmh c'est bizarre… URUHA ! MIYAVI ! appela Ruki à travers le couloir.

- miyavi… on nous appelle… murmura le guitariste, inquiet.

- Rhabillons-nous.

Ils sortirent de la pièce alors que les autres avaient le dos tourné, Uruha jettant des regards nerveux à son amant.

- Eh ! Ne crie pas comme ça voyons ! lança miyavi en arrivant à la hauteur de Ruki.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Mais où étiez-vous passés ?

- On grattait, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Uruha baissa les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur d'Aoi. Il respira profondément avant de relever la tête et paraître avoir contenance.

- Bon, le concert va bientôt commencer…

Ruki entra dans la loge, suivit de Shou et d'Aoi qui resta en retrait. Uruha retint miyavi avant qu'il n'entre à son tour.

- miya-kun… Pour tout à l'heure…

- Oh ! N'en parlons pas aux autres. Se sera notre secret…

Il attira son amant à lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement, alors que d'un coin sombre de la loge, Aoi les observait jalousement s'embrasser.

- Pourquoi lui ? murmura-t-il. N'étais-je pas assez bien, Uru ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Tora en se penchant vers lui.

- Hein ? Oh… rien… Je parle tout seul.

Tora siffla d'un air goguenard.

- Baka ni sura na, grogna Aoi en lui balançant une canette de bière vide.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le couloir pour lire dans les yeux d'Uruha un sentiment de culpabilité.

- Gomen ne, souffla-t-il vers l'autre guitariste avant de se détourner et de suivre miyavi dans le couloir.

Aoi se sentit à cet instant plus seul au monde qu'il ne l'avait jamais été…

**Lexique :**  
_Anshin : _ confiance  
_Koibito :_ amant  
_Boku hikitoru : _ prend moi  
_Baka ni sura na_ : Ne te moque pas de moi  
Et je crois que c'est tout…

**Mot de la fin : **Aloooooors ? C'est comment? Gomen, c'est ma première j'ai fait comme j'ai pu Bon la prochaine ce sera sûrement un Kao/Shin, avec une histoire de viol dans les toilettes d'un resto, mais je suis pas encore sûre du couple, je sais pas si je remplacerai Kao par Die, pck je connaît mieux Die que Kao… Bref bref () En tout cas je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire cette fic ! C'est t'y pas trop kawaii cette histoire d'amour entre Uru et miyavi ?


End file.
